La tragedia del genjutsu
by Angel2Demon
Summary: Una venganza fallida, una ilusión, el miedo de Deidara? DarkShortfic, final inconcluso. Basada a partir del capitulo 354 del manga. Tobi, Deidara. Rate: T por contenido sangriento ,


A/N: Shortfic. Sip, trata de un final previsto por mí, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que será del verdadero final de estos personajes en Naruto!!! Así que, que no os asusteis! Basado desde el capítulo 354 de Naruto Manga.

Pairings: Ninguno en especial. Pero podrán ver Tobi/Dei en algún sentido… . 

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Mucho Angst! Muerte de un personaje, Terror, Thrill, Lloriqueos y OutOfCharacter!Deidara. ……..y fluff. **DARKFIC**! No lo recomiendo para los que temen a las voces misteriosas, y menos a los que les asusta la muerte súbita, NO LO LEAN A MENOS QUE QUIERAN LLORAR POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS. xD No es tan malo. Al final, no todo es lo que parece.

La tragedia del Genjutsu

(Genjutsu no Tragedy)

Por A2D

Estaban en medio de un bosque. Deidara y Tobi habían ido a buscar a Kakashi, Naruto para tomar venganza. Aunque Tobi no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- Tobi, tú ve y acorrálalos por detrás, yo intentaré volarlos con mis bellas explosiones - Ordenó Deidara con tono firme.

- ¡Sí!- Tobi saltó en sentido perpendicular a Deidara, llegando a clavar sus pies sobre un árbol y amortiguando el impacto que dio contra él. Saltó de nuevo sobre Naruto y compañía.

- No se saldrán con la suya, dattebayo!- dijo enojado Naruto – Todos me las pagarán –gritó.

_Jej, ¡a ver si te salvas de ésta, jinchuuriki!_, pensó Deidara mientras preparaba los signos de manos para sacar a sus obras explosivas. – ¡VAYAN, AVES EXPLOSIVAS! –

Las pequeñas creaciones comenzaron a volar sobre todo el campo, impactando contra Hinata y Kiba, quienes acompañaban a Naruto en la misión.

- ¡Hinata, Kiba! – Naruto se giró para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien. Desafortunadamente, ambos cayeron el suelo derrotados casi al mismo instante que el impacto de la explosión. – GRRRRrr –

- Jaja, ¡qué te pareció eso, jinchuuriki de nueve colas! – preparó de nuevo el sello con sus manos - ¡JA!

Más de esas aberraciones de pólvora salieron de las manos de Deidara, ahora dirigiéndose a Naruto.

- TE VOY A MATAAAAR- gritó escandalizado, Naruto, con un aura de chakra roja expandiéndose por toda el área de pelea. Su instinto Kyuubi salía a flote.

Aún con sus movimientos rápidos, las bombas vivientes lo esquivaron e impactaron contra Sakura y Yamato, quien se puso en el medio para que la chuunin no sufriera mucho daño, pero en consecuencia Yamato perdió el brazo izquierdo.

- ¡YAMATO-SAN! – chilló Sakura con horror, herida a la vez.

Kakashi fijó su mirada en los dos, luego al miembro de Akatsuki. _¿No le había arrancado el último brazo que le quedaba? Parece ser que es muy persistente._

El jounin se levantó la banda azul con el emblema de Konoha para enseñar su _sharingan_. – Oi, Neji, tengo un favor que pedirte – dijo.

- ¿Si, sensei? – dijo en un tono casi como si estuviera contando un secreto en el oído de otra persona.

Kakashi comenzó a hablarle por lo bajo y tan pronto como terminó, Neji se lanzó al ataque.

- ¡Naruto, haz el rasengan! – ordenó el Sensei.

- Yosh! – Naruto, Neji y Kakashi se lanzaron contra Deidara.

Deidara trató de evadirlos pero no pudo, entonces, justo una figura que tapaba de la vista del trío a Deidara recibió las 64 palmadas de Neji y salió disparado a uno de los árboles, dejando un rastro tierra por todo el piso. Impactó y el árbol se destrozó.

- ¡TOBI! – llamó el rubio con desesperación, viendo que el cuerpo del compañero estaba tirado en el piso y no se movía.

- ¡Ahora te toca a ti! ¡No te metas en mi camino! RAAAASENGAAAAN –

La bola de energía azul penetró en el estómago del ninja de tierra, soltando un gemido de dolor, lo último que pudo ver fue el ojo rojo carmesí del hombre que le había arrancado y juró matarlo. El hombre del sharingan gritó algo pero Deidara no pudo escuchar, debido a que quedó sordo por unos segundos debido al shock y dolor que sentía debajo de su pecho.

…

- Mmmm…- sus párpados se abrieron débilmente. -…d-dónde estoy? – dijo muy despacio. Intentó levantarse con sus brazos seguido de las piernas.

Logrando su primer cometido, se detuvo a mirar bien su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y un frío helado penetraba sus sentidos.

Se quedó estático en el lugar. – T-Tobi… dónde está Tobi?- miró desesperado para todas partes. Pero al no encontrar más que oscuridad, se arrodilló, abrazándose a sí mismo. – ¿…estoy muerto?.

- _Tu Muerte es La Próxima en llegar- _Dijo una voz profunda.

- ¿q-quién eres? – Deidara abrió sus ojos ampliamente tratando de divisar entre la cortina negra que lo rodeaba.

- _Tu Muerte… -_

_- _¿Mi Muerte…?- dijo intentando observar al menos sus manos para saber que está allí.

Una figura aparece sobre lo que parecía ser el límite, el suelo. Extrañamente, era iluminado como si solamente una fuente de luz lo enfocase. Todo alrededor de la figura permanecía negro como la noche.

- _Tu culpa... por tu necia e insensata decisión y deseo de venganza, la muerte les llegó- _incriminaba la voz con mucho enojo.

- ¿ a q-quienes, A QUIÉNES?!- Deidara se agarraba la cabeza.

- d..deida.a… -

- ¿Huh?- Miró al cuerpo tirado en el suelo, y se acercó precipitadamente, al escuchar que lo llamaba. Cuando llegó, vio al usuario del sharingan y compañero suyo sin la pierna izquierda y le faltaba un ojo… el suelo estaba lleno de sangre.

- ¡ITACHI! – se llevó una mano a su rostro, sintió que algo faltaba. - … mis manos.. dónde están las creadoras de explosiones! –

- dei…dara.. eres tú? – preguntó débilmente Itachi. Tosió unas cuantas veces antes de seguir – los demás.. . cof los demás.. cof cof -

El rubio miró atentamente al mal herido Itachi. _Los demás…_

- _Tu culpa…- _empezó de nuevo la voz – _todos… morirán. Su destino es morir-_

- ¡NO, YA BASTA!- Gritaba Deidara al aire a ver si esa voz se callaba de una vez.

Un tridente enorme fue enfocado por otra luz, ubicado unos metros por arriba de Itachi. El ojo de Deidara se paró sobre él.

- No.. No…..- dijo Deidara.

- dei..dara., qué está pasando… - Intentó desesperadamente poder moverse, o darse vuelta para ver lo que Deidara estaba observando encima de él.

- No lo hagas, ¡basta! – Deidara se agarró de los cabellos nuevamente.

- _San… Ni… - _

- NOOO – Deidara chilló cerrando los ojos.

Y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de dolor de Itachi. Deidara, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, observando la lanza clavada dentro de la espalda de Itachi. Caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su compañero, y miró sus manos.

- KYAAAAAHHH! – Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, sus ropas también.

- ¿qué diablos está pasando? – Deidara se lanza a correr hacia la nada esperando despertar pronto de esa pesadilla.

TUD

Deidara se cae al piso, y siente que alguien le hala de la pierna. – KYAAAAAAH Ayuda!!! - grita hacia el aire, lanzándole kunais a cualquiera que le esté tratando de matar.

-Arrrggg – se escucha de la figura, y otra luz le enfoca. Era Kisame, y quien lo mató fue él con sus kunais.

- AAAAHHH - Deidara se escurre por atrás y se choca contra otro cuerpo. – ¡No otro!

Esta vez era Zetsu quien tenía las lianas destrozadas. La parte Negra de su cuerpo decía cosas incoherentes mientras que la parte blanca parecía haber muerto.

- Zetsu… - Deidara lo miró, casi deprimido.

- Deidara-dono… - decía la parte negra. – Ya mi alma ha perdido su luz, solo queda la oscuridad, es decir yo. Mátame… -

- No… NO!- Deidara salió corriendo para otra dirección, esto no podía estar pasando. Esto es… ESTO ES UN GENJUTSU! Sí.. esto debe ser un genjutsu.

Deidara se tranquilizó un poco. Juntó sus ensangrentadas manos, y pronunció el conjuro: - ¡KAI! 1 –

… pero no ocurría nada.

- ¡KAI!- Abrió los ojos y gritó con más ímpetu - ¡KAI, KAI KAI KAIKAIKAIKAIKAAAAAIIIII! ¡KAI DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Se detuvo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, si esto era verdad, sería el fin del Akatsuki.

Lágrimas le caían de la frustración a Deidara. Estaba en su perdición…

- Alguien que me diga dónde estoyyyy…. sniff - Lloraba el rubio hacia la oscuridad.

Pasos apresurados se acercaron al perdido akatsuki. Su rostro mostraba preocupación… vio toda la escena sangrienta.

- ¡¿Q-Qué demonios está pasando acá?! – El Líder gruñó al único que parecía ser el sobreviviente de tal masacre: Deidara.

- Líder-sama…- Deidara se sintió feliz de verlo por primera vez- Me alegra que esté aquí!- Corrió a donde el Líder.

- ¿qué pasó aquí, Deidara?- Preguntó a Deidara nuevamente, ignorando los quejidos de éste.

- Líder… sama? –

El líder se acercaba al ninja asustado. Con una mano agarró el cuello de este y con la otra agarraba un kunai.

- Ahh.. gg… - Deidara trataba de zafarse del hombre, pero no pudo, entonces sus manos hicieron lo posible para sacar el agarre del líder sobre su cuello.

- _Muere de una vez – _

El Líder alzó la mano con la que tenía el kunai, apuntando al cuello de su víctima. – Muere- Una mueca de sádico apareció sobre el rostro del supuesto líder.

Deidara dio un alarido de desesperación con sus últimos respiros de oxígeno para que alguien viniese a ayudarlo. Lloraba por que esto terminara, y pronto terminaría todo… todo.

- DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAAI- Sacudía exhausto el enmascarado a su compañero de equipo. – ¡Despierta Deidara-san! – En sus brazos, Deidara lloraba en sueños y gemía exasperadamente. Aparentemente, algo le habían hecho o hechizado. - ¡Por favor despierta, todo ha terminado!

Los pesados párpados se dignaron a abrir paso a la luz exterior. Deidara solamente se quedó mirando el cielo con definición un poco borrosa. Escuchó los gritos de Tobi pegado a su cuerpo, pero no podía responder.

Luchaba su cabeza por diferenciar la realidad de lo falso… después de ese sueño, ya no podrá dormir bien por las noches bajo el mismo techo que los otros miembros del Akatsuki.

Su órbita azul giró un poco, se encontró con la máscara anaranjada de Tobi que lo estaba mirando fijamente. – T..Tobi….- dijo casi rompiendo a llorar.

- TOOOBIIIII – aulló Deidara, abrazando al chico con mucha fuerza. – ¡Fue Horrible! Itachi moría, Kisame y Zetsu estaban moribundos y todo por mi culpa! – trataba de explicarle a Tobi su sangriento sueño con palabras, pero su lengua estaba tan enredada que le costaba hablar. – Y había sangre y…y.y.y. el líder quería matarme!

- Deidara-senpai… ¡Deidara-senpai! Tranquilízate – le dijo Tobi abrazándolo de regreso. – Todo está bien ahora… todo fue un genjutsu que Kakashi-teme te había puesto -.

¿Un Genjutsu? – P,Pero cómo… Si yo, hice el conjuro de Kai y no se salía del genjutsu.. ¿por qué..?-

- No se puede escapar del Mangekyou una vez que te atrapa… - se apartó de Deidara un poco para verle mejor la cara – me alegra que estés bien – dijo, antes de caerse de espaldas al suelo suspirando demasiado cansado.

- ¡Tobi! – se acercó el rubio al cuerpo del otro, con mirada alarmante. - ¿te sucede algo…?

Tobi asintió levemente.

- ¿cómo…? –

- Usé casi toda mi chakra para poder sacarte de allí… - le interrumpió el enmascarado.

Deidara se le quedó mirando un tanto confundido, con lágrimas aún desbordando sus ojos.

- si me hubiera tardado un poco más…- Tobi prosiguió - … tú… hubieras muerto-

Deidara se congeló en el lugar. Lo que decía Tobi tenía sentido. Puesto que justo cuando Tobi lo despertó, el líder tenía el kunai casi cortando su yugular.

Probablemente, nunca podría agradecerle a Tobi lo suficiente como para saldar la deuda... llegó justo a tiempo, meditó Deidara en sus pensamientos.

- Y yo… no lo hubiera podido soportar, Deidara-senpai –

El cuerpo del rubio se pegó al de Tobi, lloró sobre su hombro otra vez. La herida que tenía en el estómago ya no le importaba mucho, ni tampoco estaba seguro si le dolía.. su cuerpo simplemente no respondía bien a sus impulsos.

Se quedó reservadamente, sobre los brazos de Tobi quien estaba exhausto por haberle sacado de aquella pesadilla… quedaron en silencio, como si el más mínimo esfuerzo quebrase el delicado equilibrio que existía en ese momento entre ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finale….

A/FN: Awww… no es la historia más triste? ¿No es el final más adecuado para Deidara? Yo no me imagino a Deidara morir!! Díganle NO a las muertes innecesarias de personajes!!! xD (Deidara no se murió… . No aún,esperaremos a ver qué hace Kishimoto! Espero que no lo haga , )

A2D

TobixDei fan forevah


End file.
